osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ZOLANTON/First Dream Hypnotism Danger Zone Guide
Hello everyone. Apologies for missing last event, but it was so easy compared to the Secret Magic event and I was a little bored, so... But we are back this time for the First Dream Hypnotism! event. As always, this is not the only way to beat the DZs. You are welcome to comment, discuss and suggest your own strategies in here. In order to access the Danger Zone you'll need to defeat Area 1 and Area 2 of the current event. Each stage costs 50 Stamina, so be careful with your team choice. One special thing about this guide is that it includes a challenge issued by the Osawari Staff. The challenge includes having a Stella in your team (only in main team, not in reserves/subs and she must survive all of the waves) and clear every Danger Zone stage. You must of course provide proof of your achievement. You must take three photos; one in the beginning of the stage showing that you have Stella in your team, one at the final wave of the stage to show that Stella survived the waves and one at the win screen to show your name. This has to be done for all 4 stages. The pictures you take must be sent to Eurekachan26 in the Discord chat (you can access the OI server from in-game). The reward for completing the challenge are two Monster Gems and two Stamina potions. They will be handed out once this event is over. This guide will include Stella in every stage. Stella can be captured in the last wave of the Hard stage in this event's Area 1. Alternatively she can always be found in Gacha through tickets and even Gacha points. It is highly recommended that Stella is leveled to the max (lvl 50) and she has a tome (it can be level 1) that boosts her HP or Speed or she has a move resistance tome. About her move an attack buff is amazing for her (Velc's for example) Stage 1: Rakune Daidou Extreme First stage we'll go with an all Sapphire team. All Eromons were at level 70 and had their original moves. *Kirika Misao: Sapphire AoE Nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other Sapphire with a nuke. *Alize: Sapphire AoE nuker & Defense debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Sapphire with a nuke. *Mimoza: Speed buffer. Replaceable by any other strong Sapphire, it doesn't necessarily have to be a speed buff. *Stella : Special challenge Eromon. If you don't want to do this challenge, get a strong Sapphire eromon instead. *Miyuu Aota: Sapphire Healer & Attack Buffer. Replaceable by any other good healer. *Mitsuko Ushiyama: Sapphire Attack Buffer. Replaceable by any other good attack buffer. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Fumiyo Ninomae (Real Horror version): Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. In order to be safe don't forget to stock up on Healing Gummies LVL 3. Very easy stage if you have strong Eromons. Attack buffers can win you this stage. Personal estimated difficulty: 2/10 Personal estimated difficulty (with Stella): 2/10 Wave 1: Miyabi x3 The Miyabis are very fast, they attack normally or they use a skill that stuns two random Eromons for five. There's no need to use any Healing Gummies, but when your healer's move is charged use it immediatelly. There's really nothing more to this wave. Wave 2: Miyabi x3 Apply an attack buff and take them out. Their attack pattern is the same as wave 1. Wave 3: Miyabi x3 Same as wave 2. It would be a good idea to apply the speed buff here (supposing you brought one with you). Wave 4: Miyabi x3 For this one just use an AoE nuke and you should easily destroy them. Wave 5: Rakune Daido She will start by nuking your entire front row, so keep your wounded Eros and Stella in the back row. Apply one attack buff and then use whatever you have left to destroy her. Easy stage right? Video by Alex S S https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2-qGu2Uyj4&feature=youtu.be Stage 2: Ayako Saiyama Extreme This stage required mostly Rubies. All Eromons were at level 70 and had their original moves. *Galette (Otaku Demon version): Ruby AoE nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other strong Ruby with a nuke. *Chiyono: Ruby AoE nuker & Defense debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Ruby. *Miyabi (Great Fox Spirit version): Ruby nuker & Stunner. Replaceable by any other strong Ruby with a nuke. *Stella : Special challenge Eromon. If you don't want to do this challenge, get a strong Ruby eromon instead, preferrably one that buffs your speed. *Erinyan: Emerald healer + speed buffer. Replaceable by your best healer. *Asahi Tosaka: Ruby Attack Buffer. Replaceable by any other good attack buffer. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Fumiyo Ninomae (Real Horror version): Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. In order to be safe don't forget to stock up on Healing Gummies LVL 3. The strategy is exactly the same as wave 1. But since the Eromons here are Emerald, Stella can make this stage a little more difficult than normal. Still a rather easy stage. Personal estimated difficulty: 2/10 Personal estimated difficulty (with Stella): 4/10 Wave 1: Koga x3 As with stage 1, the Kogas here attack really fast, but instead of stunning your Eromons, they debuff your speed. When these pile up, you may have a problem with your combo. Erinyan is excellent here as she heals and buffs your speed. Use her or your healer immediately when her move is charged. Just attack them normally and they will fall. Wave 2: Koga x3 Same as wave 1. Apply an attack buff and destroy them. Wave 3: Koga x3 Same as wave 1. Use one AoE nuke here, as you don't want a lot of speed debuffs stacked on you. Wave 4: Koga x3 Same as wave 1. One more AoE nuke will do the trick here. Wave 5: Ayako Saiyama As has been the trend in the last wave of the recent stages, go all out. Use all the nukes you have and bring her down. She will start the wave with a strong nuke that stuns for 20, so protect your Stella at all costs at the beginning of the wave. Video by Alex S S. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfZRtgKx9Wg Stage 3: A Great Service *Kirika Misao: Sapphire AoE Nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other Sapphire with a nuke. *Alize: Sapphire AoE nuker & Defense debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Sapphire with a nuke. *Hanao Takahashi: Topaz AoE Nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other Topaz with a nuke or attack buff. *Stella : Special challenge Eromon. If you don't want to do this challenge, get a strong Sapphire eromon instead. *Miyuu Aota: Sapphire Healer & Attack Buffer. Replaceable by any other good healer. *Mitsuko Ushiyama: Sapphire Attack Buffer. Replaceable by any other good attack buffer. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Fumiyo Ninomae (Real Horror version): Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. In order to be safe don't forget to stock up on Healing Gummies LVL 3. This stage is tough as it is, but with Stella the challenge goes up a lot. Personal estimated difficulty: 5/10 Personal estimated difficulty (with Stella): 7,5/10 Wave 1: Kuon Hayama & Rakune Daido NOTE: For this and every other wave, you must take both enemies out at once. Rakune always begins by buffing her attack. She nukes your front line (protect your Stella from it), attacks normally and heals herself for 20k HP while also buffing her attack. First start hitting Kuon. She will nuke two random Eromons and afterwards she heal the enemy for 10k HP. Hopefully it's the last time she does that. Get her down to flashing red, then start working on Rakune. When both of them are at flashing red, nuke them. I had to use two Healing Gummies here, my healer and my attack buffer as soon as their moves were charged. Don't underestimate this wave. Wave 2: Maki Kunitsu & Rakune Daido Rakune follows the same pattern as in wave 1. Follow the same strategy as in wave 1. With the attack buffs from the previous wave, you'll take them down quite faster. Maki has a high attack, so tank her attacks with your healthy eromons. Wave 3: Mitumi Sugawara & Rakune Daido Rakune follows the same pattern as in wave 1. Mitumi being Topaz will take a little time before she is low enough, by now you can calculate how low they have to be before you nuke them. Use a couple of healing gummies here if you need to. Wave 4: Meme Yakime] & Rakune Daido Rakune follows the same pattern as in wave 1. Re-apply your attack buffs here and use your healer one more time. Make sure to keep enough MP for the last wave. Wave 5: Rakune Daido Rakune follows the same pattern as in wave 1. This time she is alone, so there's not much to worry about. Use whatever nuke you have and you'll bring her down really fast. If you have any Healing Gummies left, use them in this wave. Video by Alex S S https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mP48rICyYo&t=370s Stage 4: The Eldest Daughter of the Knight Family This stage is hell. If you want to get past this one, follow the guide and the formation as closely as you can. It's a really challenging stage even though it has only two waves. The team composition is extremely strict here. Tomes make a reappareance here, as having MP Saving tomes is considered a must. If you want to take Stella here, I highly advise you that you give her a Sapphire/Moves resistance tome and an attack buff move. Also, be sure to have with you at least one Speed Down Gummy Level 3, one Attack Up Gummy Level 2 and as many MP Gummies as you can have. P.S. In my team formation image below, the vacant spot was where I put Stella. I forgot to take a picture at first and when I remembered I had already kicked her out :( *Hanao Takahashi: Topaz AoE nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other strong Topaz nuke. The combo of nuke and attack up is priceless in this stage. *Olympia: Emerald AoE nuker & Speed Debuffer. She's one of a kind. If you missed her, then go with a Topaz nuker. *Sandra: Emerald Speed Debuffer. Replaceable by any other speed debuffer you have. *Adelie Torigoe: Topaz Speed Debuffer. Replaceable by any other speed debuffer you have. *Yotsuha Kuroba: Topaz Speed Buffer. Replaceable by any other speed buffer you have. *Stella : Special challenge Eromon. If you don't want to do this challenge, get a strong Topaz eromon instead, preferrably an attack buffer. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Fumiyo Ninomae (Real Horror version): Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. Personal estimated difficulty: 8/10 Personal estimated difficulty (with Stella): 10/10 Wave 1: Ayako Saiyama This wave is really easy even with Stella. Ayako is on a countdown and you have 3 turns to bring her down, before she unleashes her power. You will take her down easily. Now to the real challenge. Wave 2: Shion Kishinomiya This will require some trial and error and PERFECT timing to pull off. As soon as the wave begins, Shion will nuke one Eromon in the front row and debuff her speed to two digit numbers. If you have the same formation as me, the Eromon that had to be hit was either Adelie or Yotsuha. If the bottom Eromon was hit, then I would restart. The reason is that Stella won't survive another attack if she gets hit, same as Olympia and Sandra, and Hanao is valuable in dealing damage that you don't want her crippled. When you get hit, immediately use your speed buff. Attack her shield (oh yeah I forgot to mention that she has a shield and it recharges over time) a couple of times until her next turn. She will heal herself for 20k and remove all debuffs on her. This is the crucial moment. Pause the game and use one Speed Down Gummy Level 3, one Attack Up Gummy Level 2 and the rest of your DPs should be spent to MP gummies. Then immediately use your two speed debuff moves. I used Sandra and Adelie's moves, followed by Hanao's nuke and attack buff. If your Stella has an attack buff move, use that as well. I saved Olympia's move, since Shion's speed was already down to 10. Keep attacking her normally. After a while, use Olympia's move to keep her speed down, as the debuffs run out quite fast. It shouldn't be long before either Sandra's or Adelie's move is charged again. Use it immediately. You should be nearly out of MP at this point. It's unavoidable that Shion will get her next turn sooner or later, at which she will apply a huge speed buff on her. Hanao's move should be charged by then, but you should need more MP to use it. Shion's next turn will be a devastating AoE nuke. If one of your Topazes was hit in the first turn, then she'll survive this hit. This is the moment where you must end it. Shion's next turn is a 20k heal plus debuffs purging. Afterwards it's a nuking of the entire front line. None of your Eromons will be able to survive three of her attacks. You should end it just before she applies the second 20k heal on her. I did it at the last possible second with Hanao's nuke that just got enough MP to use it. Good luck in this stage, you'll need it! Video by Alex S S https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8qNvH4C_Hw Category:Blog posts